All in the Head
by falala
Summary: She only wanted one day of relaxation, she didn't know that one day could make a difference. Yeah-yeah crappy summary but I'll fix it soon :P... NaLu fluff
1. Chapter 1  Stress Levels

The routine was the same, pick mission, go to mission destination, fight whoever was in the way, destroy 90% of what was there (be it a town, home, mountain, forest, port, island etc…), pick up reward, go back to guild, reward money lost to fixing costs, then eventually go home. This cycle was every day and Lucy was starting to feel a little overworked and a little underpaid. So she decided to sit one day out just because she needed a break from the chaos, just for once.

In this one day, she realized that she had a lot of time to herself, alone. Since Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Happy still went on another mission, her home was at peace. The silence filled the room and it became very tranquil and her stress level decreased by 100 if there was a scale between 1 and 100 (100 being the max amount of stress). Soothing bubble bath, warm tea, and reading by the fireplace. All of it was done without anything being broken or smashed or noisy.

"Finally, a full day without any disturbances." She said to herself while she was day dreaming in her chair by the warm fireplace. She looked outside and it was full of stars. Little sparkles peeked through the vast dark sky.

But she was soon interrupted by her door being kicked open with heavy breaths and footsteps. It scared her half to death. Stress level peaked at 85.

"Natsu's hurt Lucy, we're putting him on the bed." Erza commanded her. Lucy just nodded and got the bed ready. She looked at Natsu who was unconscious and slung over Gray's and Erza's shoulders. They dragged him to the bed. Happy was already in Lucy's arms.

"What happened to him?" Lucy asked Gray and Erza for an explanation.

"Well to be honest, we wanted to get the mission over as soon as possible because we didn't want you to be alone for too long…" Erza started to explain.

"But we ended spending the whole day there and then…" Gray continued.

"Aye. Natsu went off to fight the monster alone because he didn't want to wait til the next day…" Happy concluded their story.

"This is the result of his eagerness and impatience." Erza said as she made herself comfortable in Lucy's reading chair.

Gray started to strip down as he headed to the washroom. "I'm gonna take a shower now."

Lucy's mouth dropped open. Stress level hit 100. At this rate her heart is going to explode. "GRAYYYYY AT LEAST TAKE YOUR CLOTHES OFF ONCE YOU'RE IN THE WASHROOM!" She threw him his clothes and it knocked him into the washroom. Then she slammed the washroom door shut, leaving Gray in a comatose state, sprawled on the floor. She couldn't help herself from thinking that it was better off when they weren't here but they missed her, stress level dropped to 50.

"You guys should get Wendy." Lucy said plainly because Wendy was the one with the healing powers not her.

"But Natsu wanted to come straight here." Erza shrugged. "He said he'll be just fine once he gets to your place."

Lucy just wore a blank face, she didn't feel like taking care of Natsu since last time he punched her out in his sleep.

"When did he say that?"

"When we were on the train."

"So why is he unconscious?"

"I punched him."

Lucy smacked her head. Of course she would do that. "Okay, okay, everyone out. It's late and we're not having a sleep over. Erza take Gray and Natsu home please."

"I'll take Gray home once he puts on his clothes and I don't think Natsu wants to leave." She pointed to Natsu. He was on Lucy's bed with his hands clutched to the sides as if he was listening to their conversation. Lucy hit his head.

"YOU ARE NOT HURT OR UNCONSCIOUS!"

A small smirk crept across his face and he mumbled, "I don't feel too good…" Lucy tried to pull him off the bed but his grasp on the bed was too strong.

"NATSU!" Her stress level was way over 100 now.

"But your bed is much better than mine…" He managed to mumble words.

Lucy kept trying to pry him off her bed. While she was doing that, Erza was dragging a half-naked Gray across the floor, by his foot.

"Kay, we're leaving then." They left.

Happy was already sleeping on the couch. Lucy finally gave up. This wasn't the way she imagined going to bed. One night, she wished, just one night she would have a peaceful night. Since there was no way of moving the 'sleeping' dragon, she took out a sleeping bag and placed it on the floor next to the bed. Happy, half asleep, found his way to the bed since they stopped fighting.

A heavy sigh escaped from Lucy's lips. Then she started to doze off to sleep on the floor.

"You could have just slept at your place. You're not even hurt." She yawned.

Lucy didn't hear a reply but all she heard was his light snoring. She decided to give in to her sleepiness. As soon as she fell asleep, Natsu replied, "I just missed you…" Stress level dropped to 0.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm still in this NaLu phase. Lol it's getting in the way of my other stories ;P Anyways, a little fluff here (:**


	2. Chapter 2  Just a Dream

When Lucy woke up in the morning, she found herself in bed and tucked in. She looked up to see where Natsu was but he and Happy weren't there. As she dropped back in her bed, she felt a note on the pillow next to her.

"When you wake up, go to the guild. We'll see you there. – Natsu and Happy"

She sighed, not another day. She got up and got ready to go to the guild. Once she was ready, she left for the guild. She sat down at the bar and Mirajane was smiling at Lucy for a long time.

"What? Mira, what's wrong with you?" Lucy asked suspiciously.

"Nothing's _wrong_. If something was wrong I wouldn't be smiling." She flashed a huge grin.

"… but you're smiling so much."

"I just had a thought. More like a suspicion. I think I'm right anyways." She winked at her.

"What is it?" Lucy said plainly.

"I think Natsu really likes you." She smiled gleefully.

"Not this again Mira. Can't you just give me a break?" She sighed. She remembered last time Mira mentioned that. Paranoia almost gave her a heart attack and she honestly thought that Natsu actually did like her. She even dressed up for him, only to find out they were digging for pictures. She dropped her head on her arms.

"Hi Natsu." Mira perked up.

"Hey." He turned to Lucy. "Are you still sleepy or what? Let's go on a mission."

"No I'm tired." She didn't even look up to see him. "Sleeping on the floor wasn't fun."

Natsu was surprised that she said that because he moved her once she fell asleep. She should have only slept on the floor for 5 minutes before he picked her up.

"But you slept on the bed."

Mira was listening to their conversation and tried so hard to suppress the NaLu-shipper-girl inside of her.

Natsu continued on. "You were sleeping fine last night though." Lucy's eyes were wide open. What was he saying?

"SShhh… Natsu you're making it seem like we slept together."

Mira was just about to collapse.

"We did though."

Mira fainted. Her face was flushed and her insides were fluttering. Her body couldn't handle it even though she was wishing for this day to happen.

"MIRA." Lucy hopped over the counter and picked her up. Natsu followed after.

"She'll be okay." Elfman took her from Lucy and he brought her to a spare room in the guild.

Natsu and Lucy continued to argue and fight about which mission to take. Lucy was complaining that she needed rent money or else she'll be short. Natsu kept trying to get the really hard missions because they were more fun. But Lucy told him that he keeps destroying anything in his path and that all their money goes to repairs.

Erza, Gray, Charle, Wendy, Happy, and Juvia were all sitting at the table watching the two fighting.

"So when do you think Natsu will confess?" Wendy asked.

"I bet 500 jewels that he'll never confess." Charle said.

"I bet that Lucy will confess first." Wendy said.

"Aye. Natsu isn't the type to confess. He's more action then words." Happy said.

"I've put a lot of bets down since the beginning but lost." Gray shrugged. "Who knows when? But it's not like a shocker once they do get together."

"Juvia agrees with Gray."

"I put Natsu on her bed and left them two alone at her house. They still aren't together. I don't know what else to do." Erza sighed. "I give up."

"A real man chooses the right time to confess." Elfman was standing behind them. As his words hit their ears, they all nodded in agreement. They were all watching Natsu and Lucy. Natsu took a flyer from the board and flashed it at Erza. Then Erza and Gray started to get up from the table but he shook his head. He flashed them a suspicious smile and wriggled his eyebrow as he pushed Lucy out the door, then he put his thumbs up and winked. Everyone got the message. Was it finally going to happen?Suddenly bets were put down throughout the whole guild. Apparently Natsu's gesture started the first brawl fight for today. But Natsu and Lucy were already outside before the fighting started.

"How come Happy isn't coming with us?" He always stuck with Natsu.

"He wanted a break today."

"Erza and Gray?"

"Break."

"…so it's just us two." Her head dropped a little.

"Yup. Is anything wrong with that?"

Lucy's face started to blush. It's been a while since they were alone for a suspended amount of time. Mirajane's thoughts started to creep into her head again. She really did think that maybe she and Natsu could be together as more than friends. She shook her head violently. _No, no, no_, she refused to let it happen for the sake of their friendship.

Natsu was staring at Lucy the whole time she was thinking. It started to look like she was having seizures. He then shook her.

"Snap out of it Lucy." He eyed her suspiciously. "I just want to spend time with you that's all." He stated it as a fact as if she owed him time.

"B-but… why?" She couldn't keep her thoughts contained. Happy-forever-together-life-kids-family-love… her imagination started to run wild. It was causing her to feel dizzy and hot.

"Because…" He grabbed her and brought her into his arms. They were in an alleyway a block from the guild. He held her there and she felt the warmth of his body. His breath tickled her skin as he was slowly moving his face towards hers. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him. He held her tighter and finally his lips met hers. He started to trail kisses down her neck. A fiery passion took over their bodies and…

Mirajane woke up. _OH-geeze… did I just dream all that? I'm becoming such a perv._ She shook her head to erase those not-so-pure images. She just laughed at herself. _Like Lucy and Natsu were like that._ She got up and walked downstairs to the bar. Just like always, they were all fighting. As she was approaching the bar, she realized that Natsu was sitting with Lucy alone. They weren't fighting or arguing and Natsu wasn't even involved with any of the fights. They looked normal which was unusual. _Did something happen? Did my dream come true?_ Her eyes started to sparkle. She ignored the fighting and her feet led her straight to the duo.

"Mira! You're better now." Mira looked at the two suspiciously.

"I think she's still out of it." Natsu commented. He poked her head and waved his hand in front of her eyes. Mira was staring at them blankly.

"Natsu!" She hit him. _They are still the same. I got my hopes up again._

"WHAT?" Natsu barked.

"Okay, well we're gonna go now. Kay' bye Mira. Rest more." Lucy said as she waved bye.

Mirajane sighed. _I guess nothing did happen and that I made it up all in my head._ As she was turning her head to go behind the bar, from her peripheral vision she could have sworn she saw Natsu holding Lucy's hand. She turned her head directly at them but they had already passed through the door. _No, don't get your hopes up again Mira._ She sighed for the umpteenth time that day. Then she asked Cana, who was downing her barrel, what happened.

"We're celebrating!" She said after she burped.

"Celebrating what?" Mira was only out for an hour… _right._

"Natsu and Lucy are finally official."

Mirajane dropped again. This time she was hit with the love bug. Hearts and doves and even cupid were dancing around her head. She was off to la-la-land again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I like when Mira hints about NaLu :D gets me giddy. Hope you enjoyed (: It was supposed to be one-shot but I found it was too long so i just cut it into two chapters (: R&R Thanks (:**


End file.
